Fiona Landi
Fiona Landi (April 7th, 1989) was born in Passion Point Florida to Rachel Kennedy and Azreal Kennedy. She is the youngest of three sisters. AJ Kennedy is her oldest sister and Illana Kennedy is the middle sister. Her mother died when she was only a year old, and her father was almost never around because he was always traveling. Sarah Conway and Conway] often looked after her when she was a little girl. But usually it was her sister AJ that took care of ehr. Fiona got into cheerleading at a young age, and stuck with it. In 2010 she married Chad Landi, her boyfriend of three years. She also got a gig as a Miami Dolphins Cheerleader. She continued going to FSU. She has several Miami Dolphins autographs including Dan Marino and Ryan Tannehill. =Childhood= Growing up, she didn't know her father very well. He was always away on business. One time she tired to follow him, but he caught her and brought her back. This made both of her sisters very angry. She just wanted to be normal. She did cheerleading in middle school, and really enjoyed it. She liked the feeling of being 'normal'. She was never as responsible as either of her sisters. Her grades were average. But she didn't care about it too much. She and Piper Kurtis were friends growing up. =High School= In High School, Fiona was captain of the Cheerleading Squad. She was far more into it than anyone else, and took it more serious than she took anything else. It was one of the only things that could make her happy. Her grades continued being average to above average. She was never as good as her older sisters at school. During this time she also got Dan Marino's autograph, something she cherishes a lot. =College= Fiona attended FSU just as both of her sisters did. She was on the cheerleading team and stood out amongst her fellow cheerleaders. She also studied to become a Sports Journalist, wanting to write for sports teams. In 2007 she started dating Chad Landi. The two got married in 2010. It was shortly after that she made the Cheer Team on the Miami Dolphins. =Cheerleading= Starting the 2010 season, Fiona became a cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins. It was something she enjoyed a lot. Though it was only a part time job, she felt like she was doing what she always wanted to. Her sisters didn't quite approve, but her husband was very supportive. Though he never said much, he was happy for her. Though the Dolphins 2010 season wasn't very good, Fiona supported the team very well, and cheered her hardest at every game. She was also a mentor to Elisabetta Renault, who also desperately wanted to become a Cheerleader. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, she continued cheering at Miami Dolphins games. She also answered questions the investigators had. It was during this time that she found out that her husband was related to Edward Adair the Passion Point Psychopath. He was also related to Flower Montgomery. =After the murders= After the murders were over, she and her husband reconcilled. She continued working as a Miami Dolphins Cheerleader, and eventually wrote Sports Articles for the Passion Point Herald. She and her husband would have one daughter together Rachel Kennedy II, anmed after Fiona's mother. =Quotes= "I'm close with AJ. But Illana and I don't talk much anymore." "She's okay with dad not being around. I'm not." - On why she and Illana don't get along. Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0